nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Arc of Alchemist
Arc of Alchemist is an action role-playing game released for the Nintendo Switch developed by Compile Heart Gameplay The game is an action role-playing game where the player traverses the world with enemies wandering it. The various enemies in the world are triggered by an event system which has various markers on the overworld that cause changes including spawning enemies and items. Completing them starts a cutscene. The game seamlessly transitions to combat when running into enemies. The attacks are set and can be customized outside of battle mostly determined by weapons. The player composes the party out of 3 members that will automatically fight. The main character has a unique weapon called the Lunagear. By equipping the various elemental orbs, the player can use the elements in battle. This is important for the dangerous machines which need the correct element to target their weakness. The Lunagear is also used for overworld exploration where it can be used to get rid of obstacles and solve puzzles. The game features a base-building mechanic that expands over the journey. At the base, the player can rest to restore their party, change the formation of characters used, change the loadouts of each character and train the party to learn new abilities. The various facilities require resources obtained in the journey but, building them unlocks new features, gives bonuses to provisions and enhances the training bonus. Expanding the land requires money. Plot In search of Key "Great Power" to save humanity, I head for Desert. A small Kingdom that has only passed about 100 years since its founding. Quinn Bravesford has led a soldier for that Country and has fought against Enemy Country. With a few elite and bold Tactics, Quinn was a young and talented Commander. One year, King declared that he would send a large-scale mission to Desert in the beginning. And Quinn was selected as the Captain of the study team. Today is the first day. A few hours later, I will leave with my companions. Quinn looks at Ancient Alchemy Apparatus "Luna Gear" at hand. In Old Tradition, it is said that Luna Gear, which has 4 types of "Orb" built in, is the key to gain "The Great Power" that saves humanity. The Orb built into Lunan's Lunan is still one. ...... But that is Tradition. Some believe, others do not believe. Recently, Neuhafen Principality, an Enemy Country, has dispatched an Army in search of the Great Power, even though dangerous creatures and Machine Doll alone are threats. I have to bring back my friends from the Machine-inspired Desert. I have to fight for Hope for those who believe in Great Power's existence. It is the duty of Soldier, Myself. Live now with all my strength. Quinn strongly urges Myself, but still, I couldn't believe in a good thing like Great Power. Gameplay Characters *Quinn Bravesford *Sharon Valver *Sandra Wavnwright *Micah Schneider *Rune Fontaine External links *Official Home Page *Arc of Alchemist Wiki Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Role-playing games Category:Compile Heart games Category:Idea Factory games